


Eventually

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Undyne by distinction also royal because was adopted by the dreemuurs), Based on the Humantale AU, Bondage, Chara and Frisk are twins and are cousins to the Dreemuurs making them of nobel blood, Dancetale-ish (all characters are dancers), Dreemuurs are royal, F/M, Female Chara, Flowey and Asriel are seperate people, Frisk and Chara are human, Genderless Frisk, Humans have magic, I am making it an AU, Song and SOUL AU, This is rediculously complicated, This should be it's own AU, Tsundere Flowey, Vaginal Sex, Vines, Virginity, female oc - Freeform, highschool fic, maybe smut?, only later though, yea smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milliana Tauren was 'enjoying' life as usual... Who the fuck is anyone kidding her life sucks.</p><p>-She has no magic.</p><p>-Is constantly bullied at school.</p><p>-And has almost zero social life, besides her best friend Chara<br/>and her twin Frisk.</p><p>But all of that changes when Frisk and Chara's cousins enroll at her school. Oh yeah did I forget to mention that they're royalty.</p><p>~~Cast~~</p><p>Prince Asriel Dreemurr (the kindest soul you will ever meet) 17<br/>Lady Undyne Dreemurr(if you can even call her a lady) 21<br/>And Lord Fiorello Dreemurr (that everyone affectionately calls Flowey because his name means little flower) 17<br/>Milliana Tauren (artistic loser and all round nerd) 17<br/>Chara Player (badass bitch) 16<br/>Frisk Player (relentless flirt) 16<br/>Sans Serif Gaster (lazy but gets good grades by doing, nothing?) 18<br/>Temmie Tem(saving up for college) 15<br/>Alphys Core (otaku) 18<br/>Papyrus Gaster(cinnamon roll) 15<br/>Mettaton Blook (that weird drama kid) 15<br/>Evie Flaren (classic mean girl and little miss popular) 17<br/>Adrian Rook (jock) 18<br/>Wing Dings Gaster (dadster and scientist) 48</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dull Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a whole bunch of different AUs that I have put together in what I am going to call the, Song and SOUL AU.  
> Hope you guys enjoy! ;P

"Ugh," There was still a lot of banging outside of the trashcan that Milliana had been shoved into and in all honesty she wasn't sure if she could take anymore.

None of the times she had been beat up perviously had been this bad, usually a swirly would suffice. But not this time.

They had actually resorted to shoving her in a metal trashcan and throwing magical attaks at her.

The music stopped and so did the attaks, maybe they were done?

Cautiously she lifted the top of the trashcan, looking around to make sure that they were gone she climbed out and ran to the bath room.

The first thing she noticed was how bad of a mess her clothes were, she only usually wore a hoodie and jeans in case of an incident like this, which was a good thing too becaused they were stained with who knows what.

Milliana took off her hoodie and put it aside, it was going to need some serious cleaning. Next she checked her jeans, they were faily clean and only needed a slight wiping down with some paper-towlets.

She checked herself in the mirror again and started picking the pieces of garbgae out of her messy, red locks, it really didn't help that her hair had grown almost to her knees. Whith most of it cleaned up she put it in a braid and made a mental note to wash it extra tonight. Her face wasn't too badly damaged just a few bruises so she decided to head to lunch. 

Milliana entered the cafeteria and searched the tables for Chara.

Chara spotted her and motioned for her to sit down, her food already there for her. They had made a deal that if she was ever late due to this kind of thing Chara would get food for her.

"Hey," She sat down and started eating.

"Don't you 'hey' me, you were even later than usual. Was it really that bad this time?" Chara scolded her as she sat down.

"Don't worry about it oh rosy cheeked one, I'm fine. I admit they were a little rougher than usual but I'm fine."

"You had better be or I'm not holding back kicking their asses anymore." Chara had made a deal with her that she wouldn't fight back unless it got really bad.

"Don't it would only make it worse."

"Guess you're right, but I can't stand what they're doing to you." Chara said crossing her arms and slumping into her chair.

"Hey, where's Frisk?" Milliana asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Our cousins are enrolling here so Frisk went to meet them to show them around. They're going to be staying with us, you don't mind right?" Chara asked her. She, Chara and Frisk had been renting an apartment since the school didn't board and their houses were too far away.

"Yeah it's cool." She replied munching on her sandwich.

 

** Ding **

**"Attention all students, please meet in the auditorium for and important announcement. Thank you."**  

** Ding **

 

"Welp I guess that's our cue to leave, let's go get some good seats." Chara said standing.

"But the food." Milliana whined.

"Will be here when we come back, now let's go I have a feeling I know what the announcement is going to be about."

"But. The. Food."

Chara just sighed and grabbed her by the collar, dragging her to the auditorium.

"Chara~"

"Nope."

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"You're complaining does nothing, besides, we're already here."

Milliana sat down with a huff crossing her arms over het chest.

Wait a second. "Chara, why are we the only ones in the front row?"

She received no answer but a small smile crossing her face. 

Just as she was about to try and probe her for information when the sound of mic feed back filled her ears.

"Welcome students, we have brought you here today for some important and exciting news. The Dreemurr family has selected our school out of thousands of others to find the princes and princess suitable partners."

A collective gasp filled the auditorium, suitable partners, as in romance, what the actual fuck?!

"They will be staying until the princes' 18th bithday and will be looking for single guys and girls to marry."

Marrige, well there was no way in hell she was being chosen.

"Now if you'll all give a great welcome to Prince Asriel," a boy with tan skin and blond hair walked out, he had a cheery grin on his face and unique purple eyes that shon with kindness.

"Princess Undyne," a rather tall black girl with flowing red hair and yellowish eyes came out of the curtain and proceeded to noogie the blonde prince.

"And Prince Fiorello." another boy came out of the curtain with a striking resemblance to Prince Asriel only he had green eyes and was a bit taller with more muscle, he wore a smirk on his face clearly basking in the attention.

The entire auditorium erupted in applause and whoops and whistles.

"That will be all, get going before your next classes."

Students started filling out and Milliana tried to stand only to be pulled down by Chara.

"Shoundn't we get going?" She asked in confusion.

"Nope." Chara replied her grin increasing tenfold.

Frisk came running at them from behind the curtain. "Hey Frisk, why were you back there?"

"I was with our cousins."

Just as she was about to ask another question the Dreemurrs came down from the stage wrapping Frisk and Chara in a hug.

"Wow, wait, what!? These, are your cousins!?" Milliana asked shocked.

Undyne let go of them and turned to face her, "So this is the punk we're rooming with. Nice to meet ya, I'm Undyne." She shook her hand with strength she didn't know was possible.

Asriel tried to pry Undyne off of her, "Undyne, you're going to crush her. Oh Howdy I'm Asriel"

Undyne let go sending her flying back only to be caught by Fiorello. "Geez be more careful, idiot." He said helping you up.

"This is Flowey." Chara introduced.

"Flowey?" 

"Yeah it's our nickname for him."

"I don't know if I should-"

"No please, I actually prefer it." Fio- Flowey interrupted.

"O- okay."

"Well now that we have introductions out of the way let's go get your stuff and get you guys settled in." Frisk proclaimed clasping their hands together.

"Don't we still have class?" Milliana asked still a little bit confused.

"Nah, they're letting us skip to get settled in. Let's go punk." Undyne practically yelled as she pulled her towards the door.

"Chara you traitor, you promised me food!" Milliana shouted back at her as she was beeing draged out.

"Oops." Chara shruged and waved with a mischievious grin.

"Looks like she's had enogh food." Flowey commented dryly.

Milliana's reply was the middle finger as Undyne pulled her away from view. Rude much, she knew she wasn't a twig, but she had a reasonably flat stomach paired with her pare shaped figure and reasonably sized breasts. So even if she was a tad bit curvy she rocked it.

"Don't listen to him, he's always in a bad mood. But I promiss once you get to know him he's a total softy." Undyne tried to explain.

"Yeah right." Milliana snorted still being pulled along by Undyne.

 

* * *

 

** Flowey's POV **

 

"You didn't really mean that did you?" Chara asked giving him an icy glare.

"Of course not, idiot can't take a joke?" Flowey snorted.

"She's really sensitive about her weight." Frisk added.

His grin fell, shit if he had known that...

He didn't think she was fat, in fact she was actually quite pretty, long red hair, piercing grey eyes and a slightly curvy figure. Just his type actually, not to mention the freckles, he has a thing for them.

"Well let's get going I doubt Milliana can keep Undyne from destroying things for long." Chara sighed as they all headed to the apartment.

 

* * *

 

** Milliana's POV **

 

"No Undyne stop!" Milliana shouted as she dodged yet another flying spear and roundhouse kick.

"Only when you dance back." She retorted and kept moving to the music.

"Undyne, stop!" This time it came from a terrified looking Frisk.

"Not until she dances." The attacks kept coming.

"Why doesn't she just dance back?" Asriel shouted over the music. 

Chara started runnuing in between the spears and started to dance summoning her knife attacks to counter.

"Undyne stop it!" Chara shouted still dodging and attacking.

"Why won't you fight!" Undyne shouted at Milliana.

"Because I can't!" Milliana shouted her fingernails digging into her fists as she kept her tears in.

The spears and music dissapeared almost instantly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Undyne asked.

"I- I." Tears started to fall and Frisk rushed forward embracing her in a hug.

Chara dusted herself off and sighed, "She doesn't have her magic."

All three Dreemurrs looked shocked.

"But that's.." Undyne started.

"I'm so sorry." Asriel said sympatheticly.

Flowey just stood there gaping.

Milliana wiped away her tears. "C-come on we've wasted enogh time out here let's get you guys settled."

"Are you sure you're okay-" Asriel asked.

"Crying about it won't help, now let's get going."

She turned and walked inside followed by everyone else who exchanged worried looks.

 


	2. Fuzzy Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smol filler before the juicy stuff.

They were all sitting in the living room discussing living arramgements.

Undyne would be staying with Frisk seeing as they were really close friends, though Milliana wondered if the house would survive, considering what she had already seen their destruction it seemed that they were an extremely explosive team when put together, and considering that Frisk had told her about the time they burned down Undyne's kitchen while making spaghetti.

Asriel would be sleeping in Chara's room. From what she could see they were as close as siblings.

And that left Flowey sleeping in her room.

"Wait what?!" Milliana exclaimed nearly knocking over a conveniently placed glass of water.

"What, it's not really that big of a deal is it?" Undyne asked.

Milliana could just feel her face getting redder by the second. 

"Well, i-it's not t-that, I mean I-I don't mind, I-Im just!" She stuttered, her face now rivaling the colour of Undyne's hair.

"Great! Let's get you guys set up!" Undyne exclaimed grabbing Milliana and storming off towards her room. Milliana falling limp and letting herself be dragged.

"This is becoming a regular thing isn't it." Frisk stated.

"What is?" Asriel asked.

"Undyne dragging her off like that."

The entire room sweat drooped. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Undyne~!" Why must you drag me so?" Milliana coplained in a sing song voice as they got to her room.

"Because, punk, I have to have a word with you." Undyne said closing the door.

"What word? Bagels?" Undyne frowned at her and Milliana's expression went stiff.

"I'm serious."

Milliana motioned for her to sit down on the bed.

"Yeah shoot."

Undyne sighed.

"I, uh wanted to apologise for earlier, I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine." Milliana cut her off, "You didn't know."

Undyne seemed to frown at this.

"Tell me if this is too personal, but, I know for a fact all humans are born with magic even if the only way we can access it is through dancing to the music that comes from our souls. So why can't you, or, maybe, the better question is, why don't you want to?"

Milliana hid under a blanket.

"snsjdmskksmsj"

"What I didn't catch that?"

She poked her head out of the blanket, her eyes starting to tear up.

"It's too personal." She said in a small voice that didn't match how tall she was.

"I get it punk, but if ya ever need anyone to talk to, talk to Flowey or Sans I think they might have the most to relate."

"How do you know Sans-"

"Well look at the time gotta go." Undyne rushed out of the room leaving her in absolute confusion.

 

**Knock Knock**

 

"Come in~" Milliana sang as she tried to neaten herself up.

The door opened revealing Flowey with his suitcases.

"Where can I set up?" He asked the tiniest bit of boredom in his voice.

"Right over there." Milliana pointed to a spare bed on the other side of the room.

"It's not the palace but I guess it'll do." He said while setting up his stuff.

"Well excuse me your _highness_  if it's not up to your standards."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever, just call me when dinner's ready." He said flipping open a book.

Milliana promptly took the book and hit him with it.

"Ow what the hell?!"

Milliana crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know how you treat your servents back at the castle, but this is my and your cousins apartment so you are going to help prepare dinner and help us keep Undyne and Frisk from destroying the kitchen in the process."

Flowey looked at her in suprise.

Milliana's arms dropped, "ohmygodicantbelieveijustspoketoapricelikethatimsosorrydontkillmeimsorryimsorryimsorry-"

Her sorrys were abrubtly stopped by Flowey holding her arms down to keep her from panicking, but that just made her more panicky. He was so close and he was so handsom, he smelled like flowers. No stop thinking like that, agggh-

"Milliana! Geez snap out of it, fine I'll help make sure that nothing gets destroyed, I have to see it every morning, might as well not lived in a burned down apatment."

A small smile crossed her face he may be trying to hide it but Undyne was right, he is a big softy.

"Hey what are you smiling at? I just don't want to live in a pigsty that's all. Idiot."

He turned away his cheeks going a slight pink.

He still hadn't let go.

"U-um let's go." Milliana stuttered trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Fine if you say so." Flowey said opening the door ushering her out before he followed behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner went pretty smoothly, besides the few time they had to extinguish the stove. Everyone sat at the table eating the spaghetti Undyne and Frisk had cooked. 

"This is great!" Milliana stated shoveling more into her mouth.

"I swear you're like an endless pit." Remarked Chara dryly.

"Rude!"

"Ladies calm down." Asriel tried to interfere.

"Shut up Asriel/Crybaby!" Milliana and Chara shouted in unison.

"Idiots." Flowey said rolling his eyes.

"Guys calm down." Frisk tried reasoning.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN PUNKS!" Undyne shouted leaving the table in silence.

Milliana took a second before she began devouring more spaghetti.

"No wonder you're so fat." Flowey commented dryly.

"No wonder you're such a jerk." Milliana shot back.

"That doesn't make sense."

"It makes sense if I want it to."

"Oh my god, I know Milliana's eating habbits are horrendous, but can we please just finish eating." Frisk interrupted.

"Hey!"

A collective 'fine' came from around the table and everyone resumed eating.

 

* * *

 

** Milliana's POV **

A nice shower always took away the pains of the day which in this case were a series of unfortunate events, shown by the number of new scars and bruises on her lower back.

She turned the water off and wrapped a towl around her self and then took a smaller one which she wrapped around her newly washed hair.

Thank goodness she had, it was getting even worse because of the bin incident earlier.

Flowey entered the bathroom,"Hey Milliana where is my-" 

They stood there eyes locked for who knows how long with Milliana just in a towl.

"Get out!" Milliana screamed throwing an assortment of bathroom items at him, which he all impressivly avoided untill her hair brush hit him square in the nose.

 

 

* * *

 

** Flowey's POV **

 

Where had she put his book after she had smacked him with it?

It seemed she had more backbone than he had originally thought, though that mini panick attack she had had made him question a few things.

Oh well, might as well look for it himself.

No such luck.

Sighing he flopped on his bed.

He could just ask her, yeah he would.

Flowey entered the bathroom,"Hey Milliana where is my-"

They stood there eyes locked for who knows how long with Milliana just in a towl, she was gorgeous, her long red hair and pale skin shining with water droplets and her grey eyes glowing silver.

"Get out!" Milliana screamed throwing an assortment of bathroom items at him, which he all impressivly avoided untill her hair brush hit him square in the nose.


	3. Stinging Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

 

 

"Ugh" Milliana groaned and dove further under the covers.

 

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

 

Wait a second she didnt have an alarm clock?

 

"Beep, beep, beep. Wake up already or did you forget that we only got yeterday off?"

Milliana's eyes shot open at the sound of Flowey's voice and tried to scramble out of her bed with little success, considering the fact that she was wrapped in her blankets like a burrito it wasnt a suprise when she fell onto him wrapping them both in blankets.

"Ugh, well you know when they say karma's a bitch." Milliana said trying to lighten the mood.

"Watch where you're going you idiot." Flowey hissed in pain as he tried to sit up only to be stopped when Milliana moved to sit over his chest.

"Nope, I'm only letting you up when you apologise."

"For what!?"

Milliana sat in thought before she counted off on her fingers, " Well let's see. You called me fat, walked in on my shower, woke me up and also you just happen to be an asshole."

Flowey mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"What was that I didn't quite catch it?"

"I said I'm sorry, now would you get off of me, I'm still a prince you know."

The fact hit her like a truck and she jumped up high into the air landing behind a conveniently shaped lamp. "Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry..."

Flowey stared at her in confusion, what was with her it was as if eveytime someone with a higher status went up against her she lost herself completely.

Suddenly it hit him.

"Milliana, you're not being bullied are you?"

She peeked out from the conveniently shaped lamp and nodded quickly before hiding again.

Well now it made sense. 

He aproached her carefully and pulled her away from the lamp, with effort as she was gripping to it for dear life.

"Geez calm down, I'm not going to do anything."

"I-I know."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Reflex."

"Just tell me who's done it and I'll take care of them for you."

"No."

"Don't you want it to stop!?"

"Yes..."

"Then why won't you let me help!" Flowey shouted.

Milliana looked down sadly.

"You sound like Chara."

Flowey was shocked but it quickly turned into anger.

"Go get changed we're leaving soon." He said facing away from her so that she couldn't see his face.

Milliana grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

** Split POV **

**Flowey's POV**

**Milliana's POV**

Flowey stormed into the kitchen and grabbed Chara by the collar.

 

_Sitting on the cold floor of the bathroom after changing she sat crying._

 

"Why aren't you helping her!?" He asked furiously.

 

_Why was she so pathetic?_

 

"What the hell are you talking about!" She shouted back at him.

 

_Why didn't they stop?_

 

"Milliana!"

 

_Why couldn't she ask for help?_

 

Chara seemed to go still at this.

 

_She reached for the razor_

 

"Why aren't you helping her, you knew she was being bullied." He said more slowly this time.

 

_Her hands trembling she brought it down like she had many other times before._

 

"I want to I really do but she won't let anyone, she thinks she can handle it herself."

 

_She clened off the blood before putting on her newly cleaned hoodie._

 

"Can she?"

_Could she handle this any more?_

 

"I don't know..."

 

* * *

 

 

_ Time skip... Two months later _

 

They had fallen into a routine. Every morning Flowey would wake Milliana and they would have pancakes with the others, during school they would stick their other friend groups and then when they got home they would watch shitty movies before bed. Flowey had even taken to teaching Milliana how to dance, even if she couldn't do magic it was a good skill to have.

Everyone was sitting chatting at lunch. 

Asriel had found it fun to speak to a light hearted girl named Temmie and was sitting at a table with her and her sibling Bob.

Undyne had found Sans and was sitting with him and a girl named Alphys.

Flowey was sitting among a legion of fangirls that had started following him.

And as usual Chara was sitting with Frisk waiting for Milliana to show up.

Except she didn't.

Evie Flaren walked into the lunch room head up high, heels clacking on the floor, smile on her make up covered face. Following her Adrian Rook with an equally smug face, they went to go sit by Flowey.

She stood on the table and clinked a conviniently placed glass, all heads turned to look at her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an important announcement to make as you all know I have been spending time with the Prince Fiorello," She winked at Flowey before continuing,"and most of you have been betting weather or not I will be one of the three chosen, I am here today to tell you all-"

Flowey cut her off before she could say anymore. He had a wicked grin on his face and continued.

"What she was going to say is that I've chosen," he turned to Evie," and it's not going to be you."

She looked shocked.

"You heard me I've made my decision as have my brother and sister, in two days there will be an announcement of who the lucky chosen will be."

The cafeteria erupted into applause and Evie stormed off Adrian following behind.

Hoping down from the table he made his way to Chara and Frisk.

"So you've chosen huh, I wonder who it could be." Frisk stated sarcasticly earning them a glare from Flowey.

"Oh haha, where is she any way?"

"I don't know she's usually here by now isn't she." 

This was not good but none of them knew how bad it really was.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the split POV would be useful for this part of the story.  
> Also fom no on chapters will not be in chronological order, it will all make sense in the end I promise.  
> Posting the first and almost last chapter's first means that I will be posting time skips from now on.  
> Thanx ;p


	4. A/N

 

Dear readers I have run out of ideas on how to make school interesting.

Please leave your ideas because I really want to continue but don't have enough fuel for it.

Aldo as an apology have a picture of the shower scene [here](http://taureanboss.deviantart.com/art/Milliana-Tauren-635549212?ga_submit_new=10%253A1474376895).

Thanx

Taurie ;p


	5. A/N 2 (sorry)

The story is going to be on hiatus for a bit as I am seriously busy.

 

I really want to apologise for not updating sooner but I am really busy so the story will be on hiatus for the time being.

 

Also I would like to not that this will be a really long story and is not NEAR finished so plz be patient.

 

Thnx ;p

Taurie


	6. Sorry

Yeah, I don't got time for this shit...

So I'm discontinuing....

BUT IF YOU would like to pick up where I have left off feel free to leave a comment or something.

 

Soz

Taurie ;p


End file.
